A love story unfolded
by Cullen-E-Fan
Summary: Chuck and Blair, love in the full   rated m just incase
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Bass, the rugged 17 year old billionaire. He had everything he wanted, apart from the thing he wanted most. Blair waldorf.  
She was perfect to him in every way. Manipulative, suducive and beautiful in every way.  
It was 3 am sunday morning when Bart Bass's son staggered through the door, a tall skinny blonde wrapped around his paid no attention to his fathers disapointed look and went to his room, shutting the door. Not long later screams could be heard from chucks room, and Bart rolled his eyes. This had happened every night since Chuck and Blair agree'd not to be together.  
Blair flicked through the tv music channels, she was sitting in her silk dressing gown, and her underwear, bored out of her mind She had planned to go out with best friend Serena, but she had to cancel due to her boyfriend Dan arriving back in town. Blair sighed and got up, going upstairs to her room and sat on the bed, looking around her room, unsure of what to do, so she decided to sleep. She lay down and pulled the covers over her perfect figure, before closing her eyes and drifting into a peacful sleep. That night she dreamed of Chuck Bass and his marvialous ways, his soft kisses and his gental touch. She woke the next morning in a hase. She needed chuck. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she needed him. When Chuck woke, he told the girl in bed next to him to leave and looked at the ceiling. He sighed, that night he had drempt of Blair...Again.  
No matter what he did, Blair was all he could see, all he could think of, no one came close in terms of beauty, or perfection. He pulled himself from his bed, and went into the kitchen, making himself a coffee to get rid of his oncoming hang over. This was going to be a tough couple of days. And didnt he already know it.

(Please reveiw, as soon as i get reveiws the sooner i can type more :D THanks xx)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Nate Archibald, best friend to Chuck Bass, and ex-boyfriend of Blair waldorf had spent the night with his grandfather, William vandebilt at his country house. The one person on his Mind, Serena Vanderwoodsen. To him she was amazing, funny, exiting, outgoing, and mindblowingly beautiful. He wanted her so much, but recently he had been distracted. Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn had also taken his liking. She wasnt populour, or known around the world, she was just...Jenny. She had, had her up and downs, but at the moment, she was fighting battles as they came to her. She was also gorgous, and Nate was torn between her and Serena. He was stuck in an on going cycle. Once he got close to one, the other would grab his attention and pull him back to her. What was he meant to do? Serena was now dating Dan though. Jenny's older brother, this caused a few problems. Due to the fact, Dan didnt want Nate seeing Jenny. Nate sighed he was litrally torn, either way he would hurt Dan, but to gain something, you need to sacrafice something. Right?  
Serena Vanderwoodsen. The one to watch, as they say, was in with everyone, popular or not, she would do her best to notice you, had spent the night with Dan Humphrey, her on and off boyfriend for about a year. They had been to dinner and played some pool at the local bar, before going back to Dan's dads for a film.  
The thing with Serena was, she liked the glam, and the high life, but she also liked the under privaliged life, such as playing pool, or watching a movie in. For a few years, Serena was off the charts, partying drugs, low grades the works. Untill she went to an English bording school for a year. When she came back she hardly drank, and her grades went up. She had spent time with Dan before they eventually started to date. She really liked Dan, and his family, but most the time he was out of his legue. He didnt fit in with the upper class and had strong oppinions. This was Serena's biggest off put, but when she felt this happening, she turned to Best friend and formal lover Nate Archibald...  
Jenny humphrey, sister to Dan Humphrey, had tried hard to fit into Constance Girls School's populor girls, but had failed when she tried to over take the Queen.  
Blair Waldorf. Since then, she had tried to keep out of the way of the girls, and even tried a short life in fasion. After she found this wasnt her for a few years she returned to school, and tried to keep a low profile. This didnt help, when she got into some trouble and was bailed out by Nate Archibald. They had a fling that was cut short by her brother, Dan. Jenny, wanted to be with Nate, and he did her, but she didnt recive a letter he sent her untill it was too late. Since then, they had been close friends, and Jenny was still hoping for more. She just wasnt sure if Nate wanted that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Dan Humphrey, Brother to Jenny Humphrey, boyfriend to Serena Vanderwoodsen, friend to Nate Archibald and mortal enemy of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. Dan had tried his best to fit in at St Judes boys school, but even while dating Serena he still hadnt managed. On his first night out with Serena, he had barged in on Blairs party and punched Chuck, which had put him in the bad books for both of them. His witty and sarcastic remarks around Chuck didnt help him out much either. But he is deeply inlove with Serena, and had been for a while, not that she knew. When they first started dating, dan tried the high life, and didnt like it. This had ulitmatally ended there relationship, but after discovering there like for eachother they got back together. While dating Serena, nate had become good friends, with Nate Archibald, who even moved in with him and his family for a while, but once Nate started a relationship with Jenny, Dan kicked him out. This caused there relationship to end, which rocked the boat. This evening he had taken Serena out, and they had a great time, they went back to his and watched a film, before retiring to the bedroom. While Serena selpt, he couldnt help but think her mind was else where, she had been distracted while they were eating lunch, but everywhere else she was fine. He wondered if it was simply his dislike for the upperclass, so he got on with it, as he always did. Dan wasnt one to moan, unless of corse, he was in the upper east side. He woke up the next morning to find Serena gone, and she had left a note..

"Dan, gone out for coffee with B, she is still upset about Chuck. Im then going to talk to Chuck, and see if he is okay, Nate said he had been pretty down. Cya soon, Love always Serena. Oooo, and dont forget, to text me and meet you by the Coffee Shop at 3 ;) xxx"  
Dan sighed, he could never win when it came to Blair. No matter what him or Serena where doing, if Blair called she would go running. But then again, he would to the same for Vanessa.  
She was like him in so many ways, laid back, not out going, and loved the way she was. She also hated the upper east siders. They had been best friends since they where little and she was Dans first love. Though when he told her, she moved away. But now she is back, and he recently discovered she was in love with him. Only problem was...He was with Serena now. So Dan and Vanessa just decided to stay friends, it was easier that way...Right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chuck looked over the veiw from his and his Fathers huge apartment and sighed, he hated his father for working all the time and not spending time with him. He also hated his father for putting limits on how long he could stay out, and when he could go out. Not that Chuck listened, he was Chuck Bass, he could stay out, when he liked for how ever long he liked, and even his father couldnt change that. He wasnt being pushed around by anyone, no matter what they said. Chuck didnt have a mother, as she died while in child birth, he grew up with the house maids mainly, as his father was always out on buisness. He eventually turned and looked at the empty appartment, and walked back to the kitchen to make himself another coffee, he had plans to meet with S, and talk about Blair, or something stupid like that, he hadnt really been paying attention when she called him. He looked at the time and rolled his eyes, he still had a few hours before Serena was arriving, so he grabbed his coffee and went back to bed, to sleep for a while longer.  
Blair lay back in her bed, looking at the time. S said she would be round soon. She sighed and pulle herself from the warm covers, and looked through her wardrobe, looking for something suitable to wear. She decided on a short white and grey dress, whith stripes of Blue going through it and pulled it on, before decending down the steps to her foyay. Once there, she went into the living room, and her help, Derota, brought her some berries and yogut for breakfast.  
"Thank you Derota" She muttered and lay on the sofa. Before long Serena walked into Blairs, and sat opposite her, looking at her bestfriends meloncoly face.  
"If your this depressed about not being with Chuck, why dont you just, be with Chuck?" She frowned, she didnt understand why the two wouldnt be together, if they loved each other. Blair just sighed "Because Chuck said it wouldnt work, and I agree'd, we are too alike, and we would end up breaking up in a few weeks anyway. Me and Chuck just...Arent meant to be"  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine, how about we go for a shopping trip tomorrow, to cheer you up. Because im sick of seeing you like this. I want my B back."  
The corners of Blairs mouth twitched a little, into a small smile. "I supose i could free my schedual."  
"Good" Serena beamed, maybe her plan would work... 


	5. Next update

Thanks for the Reveiws Guys, will try and update again tomorrow, but latest monday :) Thanks xx 


	6. Chapter 5

Chuck groaned as he was woken apruptly by knocking on his door. "Come in." He called, sitting up in his bed.  
Serena smiled as she walked in. Coffee in hand. "You do realise its late right?"  
"I had noticed, and i decided not to care." He smiled back, his tone and facial expression full of displeasure.  
"Oh cheer up grumpy." She rolled her eyes, passing him the coffee, and he took it from her, gladly, before sipping it.  
"So, what did you come to talk about?"  
"Blair, I just think that you two should start talking again. Your both really upset about this whole thing."  
"Me and Blair, are finnished, over, done with. How else can i put it Serena?"  
She sighed and got up. "Look, just come for a drink later, how about nates at 5? Me you and nate?" "No Blair?" "No Blair" She smiled back, and he nodded. "Sure, i can do that." Serena beamed. "Good, I will see you there then, i have to go meet someone. See you later."  
She left the appartment, and went to meet Dan at the coffee shop, it was already 2:45.

Dan walked to the coffee shop, early as always, never wanting to disapoint. He smiled as he saw Serena. "Hey you. How is blair?  
And how is chuck?" He asked politely. "Both depressed, upset, and they both want to get back together. They just don't realise."  
Dan looked at her questioningly. "What are you up to?"  
Serena just smiled. "I can't tell you. Its a secret sorry." They continued to walk around the streets of the upper east side,  
Chatting about school, and Dan's new story. After an hour Serena looked at the time. "I'm really sorry but i have to go see Blair.  
I promised her late afternoon shopping." She kissed his cheek. "But I will be over tonight if thats okay?"  
He nodded. "Blair, right. And sure, you know you can come over when you want." He smiled. Serena kissed him once more before turning and going back to Blairs. It was time for her plan to be put into action... 


End file.
